Status
by Cadbury-Lover
Summary: In Hogwarts, status is everything. Lily has it all, untill one day her world comes crashing down around her and she finds herself outcast from the world she knew. She must swallow her pride and face her friends that she left behind. LJ 7th Year
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter.

Franklin D. Roosevelt once said that "Happiness is not in the mere possession of money; it lies in the joy of achievement, in the thrill of creative effort." James could not see how that was true. People always told him that "money can't buy you happiness," but the people of Hogwarts seemed damn happy – especially the ones with the money. James could have chosen to include himself in that group, but from day one he had decided that his money would not define him or his status while he was in Hogwarts. So he had chosen to exclude himself from the socialite parties that were always being thrown. He had chosen to exclude himself from the annual ski trips to the Alps and most importantly he had chosen to exclude himself from the world where status was everything. Instead he embraced another life; a life where the amount in your parent's bank accounts doesn't make or break you. James chose to spend his winter breaks at the Potter mansion with his best mates Sirius, Remus and Peter. Jen and Carrie also normally joined them. James surrounded himself with normal people and ignored those at the top of the popularity ladder.

You see at Hogwarts, who you parents are, where they live and how much money they have defines you're status and you're status defines you. Status is this most important thing at Hogwarts and without you are no one, irrelevant. Well irrelevant to those with status. Once during Muggle Studies they had learnt about an Indian Politician who said:

"Never make friends with people who are above or below you in status. Such friendships will never give you any happiness."

That quote seemed to describe Hogwarts perfectly. You never mix outside your social class. There was one group who followed that rule to the 'T'. These were students who had parents with bank accounts filled with gold, or in the muggle-born students case; millions. They could get anything they wanted in an instant and they lived lives no one could dare to imagine. Students would awaken on a Sunday morning to see pictures of their classmates splashed across the front page of 'Diamond Magazine' one of the most exclusive magazines in England and no one would bat an eyelid. These were the students who could get up and coming bands to play at their 16th birthday parties. They were spoilt and everyone admired them – well nearly everyone. There were those in Hogwarts who just saw them as stuck-up and idiotic. This included the Marauders, Jen and Carrie, anyone else who had been told they were nobody and most of the staff. Yet the staff could not prevent the rich witches and wizards sneaking out on a Saturday as they knew as soon as they did, they're have howlers from the most powerful adults in England complaining about the treatment of their child. So instead they chose to let the children run wild relishing their status. Of course the children not realising that out in the real world, mummy and daddy wouldn't be there to hold their hand.

Though the Marauders and two girls kept up the pretence of hating that elite group because of the way they treated everyone below them, there was a far more personal reason than that as to why they despised them. It was because just before fifth year began that group stole away and changed one of their closest friends. For four years the six of them had hung out with Lily Evans and they'd always be seen together. They entrusted each other with their darkest secrets, right down to Remus' transformations. They had been seven normal Gryffindors who all hated the 'diamond kids,' Lily's personal nickname for them due to the way they were always on the cover of diamond magazine. James could still hear Lily's voice as she commented on them whenever they walked by, "I can't stand them. They're all so completely shallow and I'm sure daddy pays for them to get decent grades. All they care about is whom they're seen with. Their lives must be so empty!" She's then turn around and continue with her game of chess or prank planning.

However over the summer, Lily's father was elected deputy prime minister and Lily's potential status suddenly skyrocketed. Everyone in both Muggle and Magical England knew who the Evan's were. The six of them never worked out how, but by the end of the summer Lily Evans had become best friends with one of the most important girls in school, Lana Costello. It was most likely, that it had something to do with Costello's father being Minister of Magic. All that they knew was that when 1st of September rolled around, Lily Evans walked onto Platform 9¾ arm-in-arm with Lana looking completely different. Her messy red hair was curled and gleaming and her uniform looked like it came straight off a Parisian catwalk. She walked with an air of confidence and snobbery that had never been there before and she looked at the students like they were below her. When she walked past the Marauders and co. Sirius had called out "Lily-Flower," but instead of smiling like she normally did, she looked at him with disgust, whispered something in Lana's ear and they both walked off giggling. At that moment they had all realised the Lily Evans they knew and loved was gone.

They got used to seeing her picture splashed across the front pages – normally with her up-and-coming rock star boyfriend Steve Jacobs and best mate Lana. They got used to seeing her packing for the ski trip in the Alps. They got used to her wearing the latest fashions. They got used to her ignoring everyone but her friends, but they never quite got used to her ignoring them.

A/N: Okay so this is my first story on here. I know the chapter's short and a bit odd, but it's just an introduction to life at Hogwarts and the way the group is at the minute. You'll get a better introduction to Lara, Jen and Carrie next chapter. Please review to tell me if you liked it or what I could do better


	2. Bubblegum Pink, Witches and Performing

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update - but schools been hectic what with my GCSEs coming up. I apologise for the fact that this chapter is so short, but they will get longer – I just didn't have a lot of time. Also to make it clear, this is the final term of sixth year at the moment.

James sat up in bed the instant he heard Sirius scream. He rubbed his eyes and saw Sirius sitting up in bed soaking wet while Remus stood over him grinning. Peter was also awake laughing his head off.

"What's going on?" James asked confused.

"Just waking Sirius up," Remus laughed, "Good thing you woke up. You were next!"

"Ha Ha very funny Moony," Sirius groaned, "You know I can't stand you sometimes."

"Come on. It's eight already. Breakfast will be over soon." Peter said as his stomach rumbled. This caused the mad rush between the boys, all of them fighting for the shower and mirror. Suddenly the door opened and Jen and Carrie walked in.

Jen laughed, "Thanks for the view Sirius," she told him gesturing to the fact that he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Lap it up Jen. You know you love it. Firstly though may I ask what on earth you've done to your hair?" All the guys turned to look at Jen's hair. Her normal blonde hair was now a shocking bubblegum pink.

"You like? I felt like a change" she grinned

"McGonagall's going to kill you!" James laughed, "Now if you ladies would excuse us we need to get dressed."

"We've seen it all before" Carrie stated before plopping down on Sirius' bed, "why is this bed wet? On second thoughts I don't want to know!"

"It's not what you think." Sirius spluttered, fiddling with his tie.

"Sure it's not darling." She smiled and straightened his tie. "Much better. If we're all done, hadn't we better get to breakfast." They all headed out of the dorm, Jen reading James' quidditch magazine. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they looked around the Gryffindor common room. People were heading to and from breakfast, others relaxing reading the Daily Prophet and a group of first years were frantically trying to finish their homework. All the sofas were filled with people and the common room was filled with noisy chatter and laughter. Two third years were sitting in the middle of the room playing a game of exploding snap and causing first years to jump every time an explosion happened. All in all, the Gryffindor common room felt like the best place to be at that moment.

"Come on," Sirius moaned, "I'm hungry." The five of them headed out of the common and began the walk down to the great hall. As they walked they noticed Lily, Lara and a few others walking ahead of them. They were laughing between them, when suddenly a first year Gryffindor fell in front of them. He was only a small lad and his books scattered everywhere and a bottle of ink smashed leaving a blue puddle in the middle of the floor. He looked like he was about to burst into tears at the shock of what had just happened. Instead of helping him like she once would have, Lily looked at him sneering and walked off with her friends. Jen rushed forward to help him.

"Hey are you okay? Just ignore her she's a bi…witch" She rolled her eyes at what she just said. The marauders helped him pick up his books, while Carrie vanished the puddle of ink.

"Lets see your arm," Carrie said smiling. She saw a piece of glass from the inkbottle had got stuck in his arm. "I think you better go see Madame Pomfrey about that. Do you know where she lives?" The boy nodded and gathered up his books,

"Thank you." He said before wandering off.

"I can't believe Lily just leaving him like that. She's a complete cow." Jen frowned. The group all knew Lily's change had hit Jen hardest. The two of them had been inseparable up until the end of fourth year. After Lily had changed, Jen had become a tomboy. She threw herself into quidditch, become the best Gryffindor beater in a long time, as well as becoming more laddish in general. She'd got even closer to Carrie and eventually she moved on from Lily. Now she just couldn't stand the girl.

"Forget about her," James said. It was hard on him to – not that he'd ever let on. He'd really got to like Lily over the years and he has been planning on asking her out in fifth year, but he never got the chance. He wrapped his arm around Jen, before yanking the magazine off Jen and running down the hall.

"Oi! Give that back!" she shouted running after him.

"Come on then," Remus sighed as the rest of them ran after Jen and James.

"You guys have way too much energy for this time in the morning," he shouted down the corridor.

"We know!" Jen shouted back. Eventually they reached the great hall and walked in. The hall was noisy with chatter and the sounds of eating. Each house table was full and the staff were sat surveying the students. The five Gryffindors eventually found a set of seats together and sat down, helping themselves to the food. As they ate, they kept a light conversation going, mainly about what they were doing this summer. Sirius was of course staying with James and the two of them plus Jen were planning on going to a quidditch camp for the majority of summer; something they couldn't shut up about. Peter was off to Finland with his dad, while Remus was going to France. Carrie was the only one not going somewhere; due to the fact she was in a muggle children's home after her parent's died in a car crash when she was thirteen. Carrie had always had it the hardest out of the group. After her parents died, she had gone through a bout of depression and had even considered leaving Hogwarts. Lily had been the one who was there for her the most and had even had Carrie stay with her for all of summer. It was only after Lily left did they realise how important she was to them all.

Slowly breakfast began to end and people began to leave. All the teachers had left to prepare for lessons, so of course the hall had got noisier. Carrie was about to leave for divination, and the boys plus Jen for Defence Against the Dark Arts, when Lily, Lana, Tania, Phoebe and Aimee walked past talking loudly.

"Have you seen her hair?" Tania laughed, "She looks ridiculous. I mean does she think pink hair actually looks good?"

"It does look good," Aimee commented, "on a fairy! It looks so stupid on a sixth year though." Jen looked like she was about to stand up and punch one of them, but the guys held her down.

"What do you think Lils? Does it suit her?" They were testing her again. They did it every so often, to make sure she was really with them.

"Let's just say if I ever go out like that, hex me!" They all burst out laughing and began to walk away.

"That's it," Jen muttered and stood up. "EVANS!" The whole became silent as every student turned to see Lily spin around to face Jen. James was sure he could see the tiniest bit of hurt in Lily's eyes, but it was gone in an instant.

"What Butters?"

"If you want to say something, say it to my face lady muck!"

"I haven't got anything I want to say to you. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Hold on a second. You may not have the backbone to say something to my face, but I sure have enough backbone to say something to yours."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to say that I'm sick of you and yours airs and graces. You and your 'friends' walk around this place like you own it. Just because you've got a bit of status, you make the rest of us feel like something disgusting on the bottom of your shoe! Thing is we all remember when you were a normal person who couldn't stand the people you hang around with now. I can't believe I used to respect you and feel proud to call you my friend. Now I'm ashamed to say I ever knew you Evans." With that Jen stormed past Lily and out of the hall, tears falling down her face. The Marauders jumped up and followed Jen, each throwing daggers at Lily. After they disappeared, the hall remained fixated on Lily to see how she would react, however, much to their disappointment, she just walked out of the hall calmly. Slowly the hall regained its normal noise level, everyone discussing what had just happened.

_Lily's P.O.V – The room of requirement _

I can't face it out there, not right now. I honestly couldn't bear to be in Defence Against the Dark Arts at the moment. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Jen will all be there and they all hate me – especially after breakfast. They'll all just assume I'm skipping to go into Hogsmeade or sleep for an extra hour like they always do.

Nobody ever knows where I really go. Whenever I'm down I escape to here, it's my haven. Here I can drop all my airs and graces and be myself again: Lily Evans: just a normal person, no-one special. Sometimes I look in the mirror and I don't like what I see, I want people to find out first hand what it's like to be me. Maybe then they'd realise how unhappy I am. Maybe then they'd realise how much I hate my life and how much I want it to go back to normal. I miss the days when it was the marauders, Jen, Carrie and I. I never had to pretend with them, not like I do now. I can't stand who I am now, but it's too late to change it, I'm stuck. In Hogwarts, status is everything and when my dad became deputy prime minister, I got given status in bucket loads, but nobody ever asked me if I wanted it. People started advising my dad. Telling him how we should all behave and he was of course told that I should mix with the right crowd at school. It broke my heart to have to walk past my friends on that first day in fifth year, but I must say I played the part I was expected to well. That's what I do. Everyday I perform, playing the rich bitch. Nobody knows that inside I still crave what I had before, something I can never have again.

When Jen shouted those things at me today I felt like breaking down and crying. Sadly that wasn't it the script, no I had to hold my head up high and walk out of the hall. I had to hold back the tears until I got here, my dressing room, the one place that no one sees me. It broke my heart to hear how much my best friend hates me, how ashamed she is of me. I wanted to stand there and shout how ashamed of myself I am, how much I hate myself, but I couldn't.

Through all of this though, there's one person I miss the most. James. He was there for me in my first four years at Hogwarts. He was the one who guided me around in the first few weeks. He was the one who defended me when I was called a mudblood. Most importantly, he was the one I could turn to when I had a problem. I remember how he would hold me on the sofa in the common room while I cried over something silly. That's all gone now though. The look he gave me at breakfast, a look of disgust. It broke my heart, but I couldn't say that.

Anyway it's time for the play to resume. I have to fix my make-up and get out there playing the cold, callous witch again. I can't keep my 'fans' waiting. I wonder what Lana would say if she saw me like this, broken.

A/N: I just thought you might like some insight into why Lily is like she is. See she isn't 100 bitch.

Thanks to cosmopolitan and Lily. A. Evans for the reviews and also thanks to everyone who has me on alert.


	3. Summers, Fraud and Shame

James and Sirius kicked open the carriage door to find Remus, Peter and Jen lounging on the seats.

"Are you pleased to see us?" Sirius said, a broad grin on his face.

"Ecstatic," Jen muttered from behind her quidditch magazine.

"Oh you could sound a bit happier to see me." With that Sirius sat down and stole the magazine out of her hands.

"Give that back you arse!"

" You know you love me really!" He told her giving her a cheeky grin and with that he bent down and kissed her. Remus and Peter looked at the pair in shock.

"You ever get the feeling that you've missed something?" Remus asked.

Pulling away from Jen, Sirius smiled.

"Oh did I forget to say? Jen and I got together this summer."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Nice to be informed. Anyway," he asked looking at James, "shouldn't you be in the head's meeting?"

"There isn't one. Dumbledore said, that for reasons that would become clearer later, it would be better for the head girl if there were no meeting; something about a lot of questions and personal issues. I don't know." James sat down sighing. "It's weird though. There's always a heads meeting. Wonder what the issue is."

Two minutes later his question was answered when the door opened and Carrie came flying in.

"OH MY GOD! Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"You don't know? Really? Where have you been?"

Sirius glared at her,

"Just tell us!"

Carrie shut the door and took a seat.

"Okay. So you know the head's meeting has been cancelled?"

Remus nodded,

"Yeah, James just told us."

"I know why," Carrie grinned.

James groaned,

"Are you going to drag this out? Tell us already!"

"It's because of Evans."

Silence filled the carriage as they adjusted to the news. Jen sat up,

"What about her?"

"Is this a joke? You really don't know?"

"NO!"

"Alright. She's been disgraced. Her whole family has been actually. All over the muggle news and it's spread through the wizarding world now. They're all too ashamed to show their faces and personally, I'm surprised Evans has even come back to school. I wouldn't have."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Basically, you know her dad is deputy prime minister?"

"Yeah."

"Well he was arrested over the summer for fraud. Apparently he was stealing lots of the government's money secretly. He's been giving 20 years in jail. Anyway they've lost everything and when I say everything, I mean everything: Their house, their money, their cars, their jobs, their possessions, and their holiday home. The government took everything right down to their clothes. Said it was all government property apparently. They've even had to pull Lily's brother Steven out of his school, as their mum can't afford it. The only reason Lily's here is because Dumbledore cancelled this year's fees for her and gave them money from the fund so Lily could buy books and stuff. According to a muggle newspaper, they're living in some grotty one bedroom flat. You should see her though, she looks completely different; she's cut her hair really short and dyed it brown so she doesn't look like herself. Plus she's wearing really cheap clothes; I think they're her brother's. I saw her a few minutes ago. She was sitting in her carriage by herself because all her friends have ditched her now. People kept trying to get into the carriage to question her about it, but she's put some weird charm on the door."

Silence once again filled the carriage as the news soaked in. They all felt a small bit of pity towards her; she had been their friend.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer person," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes. He then promptly turned back to his quidditch magazine.

James looked up shocked,

"Sirius!"

"Oh come on James. I know you fancied the pants of her and all, but you can't feel sorry for her. She was a complete bitch to everyone last year and now she's getting what she deserved."

"He's right you know," Jen sighed, "what goes around, comes around and all."

"I guess you're right. I see why Dumbledore cancelled the head's meeting. Didn't want her being questioned about it all."

Silence filled the air once more, until Peter spoke up,

"So did everyone have a good summer?"

The talk in the carriage turned to holiday with tales of amazing quidditch matches and getting lost in Finland. Soon Lily was completely forgotten.

The group sat watching the sorting and talking in quiet whispers about where McGonagall was. Flitwick had led in the first years and there had been no sign of her.

"Maybe she's left"

"Nah, she wouldn't leave. Loves this place to much."

As the final person was sorted (Thomas Johnson (Angelina Johnson's uncle) into Hufflepuff), the door opened and McGonagall appeared escorting a tall, brunette behind her.

"Take your seat Miss Evans." With that the girl sat down and McGonagall took her seat. The food appeared on tables and people began to eat while stealing glances at Lily. She was sat alone at the end of the Gryffindor table, not eating.

"_Did you see her?"_

"_What's she down to her hair?"_

"_I bet she is so embarrassed!"_

"_Why did she bother to come back?"_

"_I know no-one wants her here."_

"_Looks like her friends have ditched her."_

"_I wonder if she'll go crawling back to the marauders."_

"No way would they take her back!" 

Those were the type on conversations filling the air and the second dinner ended, Lily raced from the room.

"I know she was a complete cow, but I feel sorry for her, no matter what you lot say." Remus told the group as they walked back up to the tower.

"How on earth can you feel sorry for her?"

"Look I didn't tell you guys, but last year I talked to Lily. A proper talk. She seemed really upset and it was like she hated being in that group"

"Ever think she was playing you Remus?" Sirius pointed out.

"Whatever."

With that they continued to walk towards the tower. That was until they turned the corner; there stood Lily Evans and she was surrounded by her old "friends." Lana was standing in front of her talking.

"Look at poor old Lily Evans. No friends and not even two galleons to rub together. What's it like to be so poor? I heard you're so desperate for money that your mum has had to start selling herself, if you know what I mean. You'll be next!"

The group laughed and Marcus walked forward cupping her face,

"I'll have a go. Two galleons for a quickie behind the greenhouses."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" James had stepped forward, wand drawn. "Go on! GO!"

The gang quickly scattered, pushing Lily to the floor on their way.

"Are you alright?" James asked, reaching out a hand to help her up.

"Just leave me alone!" She scrabbled up and stared at the group, "I've already had half the school having a pop at me and I don't need it from you guys as well. Come to have a good gloat did you? Rub it in my face that no one wants to know me. Laugh at the fact I can't afford school anymore and that I'm here because Dumbledore pities me. Want to point out the fact that the whole world is laughing at my family and me? Tell me that I'm not going to be seeing my dad for a long time? Giggle at the fact I came to school in my brother's clothes because we're too broke for me to have my own? WELL I'VE HEARD IT ALL ALREADY! JUST LEAVE-ME-ALONE!"

With that Lily fled, her sobs echoing down the hall.

"Well that was interesting."


End file.
